True Love
by Alounet
Summary: Digimon Adventure Tri / Ketsui : Après leur bataille contre Imperialdramon, Mimi et Joe ont une discussion à coeur ouvert. Mimi doit savoir. La petite-amie de Joe existe t-elle ? Ou ne serait-ce qu'une invention ? Joe/Mimi


**Titre** : True Love

 **Auteur** : Alounet

 **Rating** : K +

 **Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

 **Couple** : Joe/Mimi

 **Avertissements** : C'est tout mignon ^^

 **Disclaimer** : _Les personnages appartiennent à celui ou celle ayant créé ce magnifique anime :)_

 **Notes** _: Je n'ai pas écrit depuis très longtemps, je le sais, la je reviens avec du Jyoumi, mes premières amours, surtout grâce à Digimon Adventure Tri qui nous a permis de retrouver nos personnages préférés. Cette histoire se passe après les quatre épisodes de Ketsui._

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoO

\- Est-ce qu'elle existe réellement ?

Mimi s'était enfin décidé à poser la question qui la taraudait depuis ses retrouvailles avec le jeune homme. S'il y a bien un de ses amis qui lui a particulièrement manqué durant son absence, c'est Joe. Le jeune homme était bien plus que son meilleur ami lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Il était son guide, son conseiller, celui sur lequel elle pouvait toujours se reposer.

La jeune adolescente savait qu'à aucun moment Joe ne pourrait l'abandonner. Aussi, lorsqu'elle revint au Japon récemment - et cela de façon définitive - elle fut heureuse de retrouver tous ses amis, même si lui était aux abonnés absents. Elle profita cependant chaleureusement de ses retrouvailles avec Palmon et les autres.

Et elle le retrouva, lui, le lendemain. Sous le pont, il était le dernier arrivé. Mais il était là. Sa joie était telle qu'elle lui sauta dessus, heureuse de le retrouver et de pouvoir l'enlacer.

Mais il leur annonça à tous qu'il avait une petite-amie. Personne ne semblait y croire, elle la première. Non seulement elle ne voulait pas y croire, mais surtout, elle se sentait particulièrement jalouse.

\- De qui est-ce que tu parle Mimi ?

\- Tu sais très bien de qui je veux parler. Je te parle d'elle. Ta petite-amie.

Joe eut un temps de réflexion. Il regarda droit vers lui, faisant toujours dos à Mimi qui l'avait retrouvé au même endroit ou ils eurent leur discussion à cœur ouvert quelques jours plus tôt.

\- Ou sont Gomamon et Palmon ?

\- Avec Koushiro. Je voulais pouvoir te parler seule.

Joe resta silencieux. Mimi, qui ne supportait pas le silence, le coupa en s'approchant à nouveau de lui et en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son mentor.

\- Voudrais tu bien me regarder et me répondre ?

Joe fit volte face à la demande de la plus jeune. Il lui souriait. Comme il savait si bien lui sourire. Le garçon se sentait apaisé depuis qu'il était revenu dans le groupe, depuis qu'il s'était à nouveau lié à Gomamon et depuis qu'il avait combattu aux côtés de sa meilleure amie face à Imperialdramon.

\- Pourquoi cela t'intéresse t'il autant ?

\- Parce que je suis ton amie. Et que je souhaite savoir. Et je voudrais la connaître.

\- Est-ce que tu as un petit-ami Mimi ? Aux Etats-Unis ? Ou peut-être t'intéresse tu à Koushiro ?

\- Koushiro ? s'étonna la plus jeune.

\- Je pense que tout le monde a remarqué combien il t'appréciait. Gomamon m'en a longuement parlé. Il paraît qu'il est très amoureux de toi.

\- C'est ridicule. J'apprécie beaucoup Koushiro. Et l'intérêt qu'il me porte est flatteur. Mais je ne ressens pas ce genre de sentiments pour lui.

Joe semblait rassuré. Mais il éludait toujours la question, Mimi le rappela à l'ordre :

\- Tu vas finir par me répondre ? Oui ou non cette fille existe t'elle ?

\- Elle existe.

Mimi eut le cœur brisé en une fraction de seconde.

\- Bien. J'ai ma réponse.

Mimi tourna les talons et décida de s'éloigner, loin, très loin de son ami. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il puisse voir son mal-être et qu'il puisse sentir qu'elle était triste. Mais Joe l'arrêta en lui attrapant la main :

\- Elle existe. Mais nous ne sommes plus ensemble.

Mimi resta le dos tourné au jeune homme. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait-il bien signifier ? Pourquoi son cœur battait-il la chamade depuis l'instant ou il lui avait attrapé la main ?

\- Elle t'a quitté parce que tu es trop pris par tes études ?

\- Non. Je l'ai quitté parce que je n'étais pas amoureux d'elle.

Mimi décida de finalement faire face à son meilleur ami. Celui-ci se contenait de lui sourire. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de la plus jeune. Celle-ci se mit à rougir. Ce contact, elle l'attendait depuis tellement longtemps.

\- Est-ce qu'il y aune chance, s'avança Joe, pour que tu puisse ressentir ce que j'ai toujours ressenti pour toi ? Pour que tu partage mes sentiments ?

Mimi attrapa la cravate du plus grand et l'attira vers elle. Sans que le jeune homme à lunettes ne s'y attende, ses lèvres étaient posées sur celles de son amie. Et ils s'échangèrent ainsi leur premier baiser.


End file.
